


Sen nocy letniej

by SrokaZlodziejka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Parallel Universe, Parallel Universes, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrokaZlodziejka/pseuds/SrokaZlodziejka
Summary: Są takie dni, kiedy duża kawa nie wystarcza (nawet jeśli ktoś by proponował). Iorveth budzi sie w miejscu które wydaje sie być snem,  ewidentnie spowodowanym tępym urazem głowy bo nic innego tego nie tłumaczy.fanfik napisany mocą przeznaczenia. znaczy płeć i ważniejsze zmiany były wynikiem rzutu monetą. Nawet wielka Mellitele nie wie co z tego wyniknie.





	

Iorveth przeciągnął sie leniwie na posłaniu. słonce wpadające przez szczelinę w połatanym namiocie miziało go po twarzy. Za sobą czuł solidne ciepłe ciało kochanka, a trochę niżej jego poranny entuzjazm rosnący Tuz obok jego odrobinę pieczącego zadu. Pukający go z entuzjazmem nastolatka gotów wszędzie i zawsze. Tak zrelaksowany ,bezpieczny nie czuł sie juz dawno. Ba biorąc pod uwagę ze nie doskwierał mu ani głód ani ból mięsni A juz tym bardziej żadne nowe rany czuł kiełkującą w sobie ochotę odpowiedzieć na ten młodzieńczy entuzjazm w tym samym duchu. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnego powodu by sie śpieszyć z wstawaniem, potrzeba go też nie cisnęła. Więc sie nie spieszył. Zamiast tego sięgnął za siebie z uśmiechem chwyciwszy w swoje długie wyuczone do łuku palce przyrodzenie kochanka i zaczął je powoli ale rytmicznie pociągać aż w pełni rozkwitło. Jednocześnie sunąc swoimi biodrami o biodra kochanka. Musiał sobie pogratulować, kiedy poczuł pełny rozmiar mężczyzny za sobą juz wiedział czemu to właśnie on jest w jego łóżku. Kutas nie zbyt długi i taki być nie musiał, za to był szeroki i hardy. Ładnie sprofilowany chociaż skrzywiony trochę na lewo. Rozmyślania o anatomii przerwała seria pocałunków zaczynających sie od jego ramienia i idących po szyi w stronę szpiczastego ucha. Gdy juz doszły tam gdzie dojść chciały, zmieniły sie w zajadłe ale nie przesadnie bolesne podgryzanie i ssanie. Oj tak Iorveth zdecydowanie wiedział z kim poszedł w tango. Potem pojawiła sie ta ducha umięśniona łapa na jego piersi która przysunęła go do wielkiej umięśnionej a co gorsza owłosionej klaty za nim. I czas jakby zamarł w miejscu. Elfy nie były owłosione. Chciał trochę przystopować by dowiedzieć sie kto jest za nim zanim przejdą dalej ale partner ignorował jego czasowe zastygnięcie zsuwając swoja  szorstką rękę w duł az schwycił męstwo elfa by odwzajemnić wcześniej Danom przysługę. Iorveth sapnął parę razy , jakby mógł to położył by uszy po sobie z przyjemności. Ale nie mógł, nie był psem. Zamiast tego sapnął niczym poruszona kotka wydając lekki ale erotyczny miałk gdzieś z głębi gardła bez otwierania ust. Ten dźwięk musiał przypaść do gustu jego kochankowi po poczuł jak zsuwa sie pod okrycia gładząc mu biodro dłonią coraz niżej i niżej. Iorveth wiedział co sie szykuje, więc przewrócił sie na plecy i rozsunął nogi by dąć mu łatwiejszy dostęp. Jego kochanek był jak widać entuzjastyczny w każdej dziedzinie bo przeszedł prosto do pracy. Nie żeby elf narzekał , ale będzie musiał go nauczyć jak to robić subtelniej. Jęknął przeciągle tym razem juz otwierając usta. nauczy, ale potem. O ile nie zapomni. Doprowadziwszy go do pierwszego orgazmu tajemniczy pół elfi kochanek, bo tak Iorveth zdecydował ze musi być. To zdawało sie logicznie ponad wszelką miarę. Pozostał w dole az jego erekcja znowu za kwitnie a potem powoli pełzł całując jego biodra i brzuch w górę. Prosto ku niemu. Iorveth wsparł sie na łokciach z uśmiechem czekając az zobaczy twarz wyłaniającą sie z pod koca. Kochanek a i owszem wyłonił sie, i kiedy Iorveth go zobaczył ucichły wszystkie odgłosy świata. Zaiste wszechświat zdawał sie najpierw stanąć a potem zatrząść w posadach jak wieża w której gruchnęły podwaliny. Korzystając z czystego szoku jaki ogarnął elfa człowiek zdołał go jeszcze pocałować w usta. Trochę sztywno bo elf nie odpowiadał ale i tak. A potem...a potem wieża i wszechświat gruchnęły z przeraźliwym hałasem i siłą sypiać grad pełnych złości odłamków na najbliższą sobie osobę. Zwymyślając do dziesięciu pokoleń wstecz i obiecując krwawą zemstę. Oraz ze wygłodniałe wiejskie burki po najbliższych wsiach grasujące będą sobie wyrywać jego ucięte męstwo z uzębionych gąb drąc je na najmniejsze kawałki.

\-----

Vernon Roche, najmłodszy i zapewne ostatni kiedykolwiek zmutowany wiedźmin szkoły wilka wyprysnął z namiotu jak kropla wody wrzucona na olej, robiąc unik przed nadlatującą strzałą. Goły odziany tylko w liczne siniaki tako od rąk jak i od zębów zrobionych poprzedniej nocy. Rzucił sie do ucieczki, przez obóz, bez krzty wstydu. Ku zdziwionym twarzom już zwijających namioty wiewiórek. Jeszcze bardziej dziwiły ich strzały szyjące za nim z diabelska precyzją. Nie chcieli się wtrącać, wsadzać palec w kłótnie kochanków to mieć pewność że straci sie rękę do łokcia. A łucznikom wszak ręce potrzebne. Cokolwiek wiedźmin uczynił widać zasługiwał na bełt wetknięty głęboko w rzyć. Dopiero gdy Roche zanurkował do nadal stojącego namiotu Saskie parę osób zagwizdało . Wiedzieli ze przywódczyni bandy, smoczyca nie była tam sama. Mogło sie zdarzyć ze rozdrażniona gwałtowną pobudką zaczęła by gonić wiedźmina nie mniej zajadle niz. Iorveth. parę elfów wymieniło zakłady na wypadek takiej ewentualności. Nie czy wiedźmin przeżyje, lecz ile stup uda mu sie uciec nim go które dopadnie, lub kiedy to wpadnie po pas w pokrzywy i sam się podda.

Saskie akurat miała twarz schowaną w piersiach jakiejś łuczniczki dogasając po orgazmie kiedy nagle do jej pokoju nigdy spłoszony pies wdarł sie wiedźmin, z gromkim okrzykiem

-Uwaga na strzały!

I faktycznie. w krótką chwile po tym ostrzeżeniu pierwsza strzała przeleciała nad głowami kobiet. Saskie zabluźniła siarczyście aż jej na języku iskry skoczyły. Elfka pisnęła.

-Czołgaj sie do ściany i zwiewaj

Nakazała saskie i zanim zdołała zrugać Verona i dowiedzieć sie co tu się dzieje. To on zrugał ja, kompletnie od łuski do łuski.

-Kurwia jego mac Saskie, jak żeś mi mówiła że po pijaku poprosił cie by móc polecieć na twoim grzbiecie nie mówiłaś ze sie zjebał i to do tego na głowę!

-Że co proszę? Iorveth, nikt nie zleciał. Do lotu nawet nie doszło bo byłam sama urznięta jak bela...

-To czemu on mi teraz próbuje strzale w rzyć wstawić?

-No cóż..albo żeś wczoraj przesadził albo żeś się nie postarał...innej opcji nie widzę

Żachnęła sie naciągając w pospiechu koszulę. Po czym stanęła i się na niego spojrzała.

-Chyba że...

-Co kurwa?

-Ugryzłeś go?

Zapytała z rozbawieniem. Roche chodził po namiocie nerwowo uważając by niemożna było namierzyć jego pozycji po głosie.

-A słyszysz żebym świszczał? Bo obiecuje ci że pierwsze co to by nie z łukiem tylko z pięścią doskoczył i ujął mi zębów.

-Mm fakt

Dodała Saskie bez ceremonialnie. Cisza i brak strzał ich niepokoiły. Do czasu az Vernon poczuł ostrze na gardle. Iorveth okrążył namiot wchodząc od tyłu i za atakował gdy czujnie obserwowali front.

-Wykrwawię cie jak wieprza dho'ine...-Wyszeptał mu do ucha- za te całą twoja bezczelność.

Oboje wiedźmin i Saskie zastygli słysząc taki zapamiętały gniew w głosie elfa.

-Ostatnie słowa kurwi synu?

Warknął Iorveth. Saskie krzyknęła. A Iorvetowi rzuciły sie w oczy złote ślepia których nie pamiętał by Vernon kiedykolwiek był właścicielem . Niedowierzanie w nich wypisane było zastanawiające. Od tego jednak odciągnął go najpierw ból w śródstopiu, potem w splocie słonecznym, dole szczeki i na sam koniec uderzenie kolanem w skroń kiedy zgiął sie w pół. Potem była już tylko ciemność i krótki złośliwy komentarz Saskie.

-No jeżeli po wczorajszym niemiał wstrząsu mózgu, to teraz będzie mieć.


End file.
